flufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Robin Patterson
Hi, welcome to Flu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Zealand page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ose (Talk) 01:39, April 27, 2009 Hey Robin, nice to see you show up. Hopefully we can work to get out some valid, calm information in a time of fear. :)----Jimbo Wales 01:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi, I've elevated you to admin here. I have no idea if this wiki is going to fizzle out or be very important in coming days, but if it gets super busy, it'll be great to have some good experienced people around!----Jimbo Wales 03:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Fine. Rollback is faster than Undo. And I might help with sidebar etc. I must write a lens if nobody else has. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Google maps extension (Discussion here has been moved to Forum:Google maps extension; no more here, please!) Mission mode Thanks for the warm welcome! :) It's nice to see the speed with which this idea is catching on! Actually a wiki like this has to operate in a mission mode. It should not try to be complete or documentary. I'll look through your ideas as I browse through this in detail and put more stuff up, have some more mission based suggestions. Semantic wiki would help as would semantic google maps- but lets get more involvement first? --Anupam 16:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Good idea Good idea on the RfA thing. I plan to advertise around a bit for admins tomorrow.----Jimbo Wales 06:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) IRC I'm not quite sure I understand what i'm supposed to help you with. How about using the IRC channel I set up for discussions? Oset• 15:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Influenza educational materials I'll have a look and see what I can do... The answer is not a hug amount, I've hd a look at the template you've proposed, and I think I know what it does, and I think it will work, but am not sure. Don't want to mess with it. I have, however, added a link to the resources from the main sidebar menu. I'll think about how to split up the 'English' resources, but I think it need to be done in the same way that the main page splits them. Will put some more thought into it and talk to Kathleen. With respect to my blog, Any distribution would be welcome - it has a small readership. It would seem that I'm generally between a day and three months ahead of press reports... So today I heard what I wrote repeated practically word for word on the BBC. Can't work out whether its prescience on my part or something else! Richard Rothwell talk 20:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) FYI-- Just tried to correct spelling on the Yup'ik materials. The ' is needed for "correctness" Yup'ik but Yupik is also needed for those venues that don't accept the stop. Also, I have the Happy Birthday song in Yup'ik for timing handwashing, courtesy of my neighbor kids. Song in Yup’ik to time handwashing 20:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC)mpb Hello I'm SBR09, founder of http://www.weirdworld.wikia.com, Weird World Wiki. It is a free fanon where you make fun of things and even create anything. There are some rules like no cussing, but tell me on this wiki if you want to join. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) That was me I saw your message at User_talk:66.82.9.25. You're right, that was me -- as were 66.82.9.54 and 69.19.14.17 (and there's yet another one that will show up on this message). With the satellite connection, my IP's alternate unpredictably, which is why I'm unable to maintain a login when I'm working at home, where I do all of my work. Wiki doesn't like it so I miss out on all the fun of watching my username scroll across the "Latest Activity" section. Today I've been working my way through Wikipedia's list of sovereign states, visiting their Ministry of Health websites and gathering links to H1N1 material. (There's also a good starting-place at http://www.fda.gov/oia/agencies.htm.) One good thing about the increasingly widespread use of "H1N1" rather than "swine flu" is that "H1N1" is consistent, and appears in Roman characters even in many Asian scripts, whereas everybody has their own word and script for "pig." I hear you've got H1N1 busting out all over down there. Good luck with it, and be well. KathleenSeidel aka -- 16:24, 6 May 2009 (UTC) State of the wiki Hi, I'm just contacting a few of the active users to call your attention to Forum:State of the Wiki. Please spread the word to other active users or perhaps even through email if you know interested parties!----Jimbo Wales 16:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Revert No problem. If you guys need more anti-vandalism help, I'm the guy who can help with that. :) Mylesgray 02:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Greetings from California I'm just sitting down in the house I grew up in after spending the day flying cross-country to California; now I'm taking a few minutes to rest, then will head over to the nursing home to see my dad. I'll be here for a few days, traveling here and there, with erratic stretches of time free to do wiki stuff -- fortunately with a blazingly fast connection (one advantage of sunny suburban living). I hope up to catch up on everything wiki by tonight. --KathleenSeidel 21:55, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Back in gear I'm back, cranking out country pages per your template; once that's done, will start moving links. I hope I'm doing it right. Cheers, KathleenSeidel 17:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Got your note, and see you're at it right now. I got sidetracked, too; the trip to CA inspired me to put together a little history of my old neighborhood, and it's all I could focus on for the week after I returned. Cheers, aka --KathleenSeidel 12:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC)